Water filters are commonly used in appliances and applied to other household water sources. Generally these applications of water filters require the filter to be substantially compact in size and free of internal moving parts. Further, these filters are relied upon to filter impurities from water sources, such as well water and municipal water, for human consumption among other things. The commonly used water filters for appliances typically have fixed filtering capabilities and are wholly disposable upon expiration of useful life.